This invention relates to utility brushes and more particularly to a brush which includes an elongated reservoir handle.
1. Field of the Invention
Cleaning various objects such as automobiles, building siding or windows and other structures usually involve the use of a brush to dislodge dirt or stains on the surface being cleaned and a cleaning fluid such as soap or soapy water. The hand held brush and a bucket of soapy water, as the cleaning fluid, is an inefficient and time consuming operation since the brush bristles hold very little of the cleaning fluid when applied to the surface to be cleaned after being dipped in the soapy water.
It is therefore desirable to provide a brush preferably having an elongated handle containing a quantity of the cleaning fluid which facilitates cleaning the article by a scrubbing action and applying the cleaning fluid to the brush head by a trigger device operated by the user. This invention provides such a cleaning tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,004, issued Mar. 26, 1985 to Moffitt, Jr. for Side Handle Reservoir Brush. This patent discloses a utility brush for cleaning automobiles or windows.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,198, issued Nov. 15, 1994 to Skenderi for Self Contained Window Cleaning Implement. This patent discloses an elongated tubular member having a container at one end portion and a squeegee attached to its other end. This patent features a pump action dispensing system by a manually operated trigger adjacent the reservoir bottle which ejects fluid through a tube and nozzle at the forward end of the instrument adjacent the squeegee which may be utilized for removing fluid from a window or windshield.
This invention is believed distinctive over the above named patents by providing a manually operated trigger mechanism for incrementally moving a piston against cleaning fluid contained in a tubular reservoir connected with a brush head for forcing the cleaning fluid into the brush head during the scrubbing action.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,166, issued Jan. 21, 1964 to Bell for Window Cleaning Device and U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,700, issued Feb. 8, 1983 to Moffitt, Jr. for Suction Pump Reservoir Brush are believed good examples of the further state-of-the-art. Both of these patents disclose a manually operated piston which draws cleaning fluid into a tube for exhausting the cleaning fluid into a brush head.